Easing the grief
by C. Nile Demencia
Summary: After the memorial for Thane, Shepard sits home alone, grieving his lost friend, when he gets a visitor. Taryn Shepard, default appearance, Renegade. S/ash, don't like, don't read, too simple. MShep X Kolyat Krios R/R please, I get all mopey when nobody tells me what they think


Shepard's apartment, Citadel

Thane Krios Memorial service

After the service

Taryn Shepard was considered a hard man, often called cold and ruthless, a bastard and a monster. He was those things, but the rare few he let close knew he was a kind man to those he cared for. So it came as a surprise that he sat on the couch in his apartment, shedding genuine tears of sorrow for his fallen brother, Thane. He had been just as hard and cold during the service, but now, after all had left and only he and the picture of his friend remained, his facade of uncaring had cracked, and the tears fell.

The man didn't move to wipe the tears away, he knew they would just return in force a moment later. He didn't know how long he sat there, bathed in the flashing neon of the street out his window, he didn't care, it was his time to grieve. When the saltwater finally began to slow, Taryn scrubbed it away, standing and stretching, ready to head to bed and revisit the hell of his dreams once more. As the commander turned for the stairs, the quiet ping of the door rang out through the empty apartment, startling the sullen human.

Shepard sighed and headed to the door, feet dragging, to see who had buzzed him. The flickering hollow revealed Thane's son, Kolyat, waiting at the door for him. Confused, Shepard brushed the last of his tears away and tapped the keyboard, releasing the door and letting it slide open. Kolyat stepped into the apartment, swaying slightly. He looked to Shepard and was waved over to the couch. The drell staggered over to the leather seat, visibly intoxicated. As he passed by, Shepard could smell alcohol on the boy. The human sighed, but didn't blame him, Thane's death had rattled him bad, he could only imagine what it had done to his son.

"Kolyat, what brings you here?" Shepard asked in his usual gruff voice, softened greatly by the days events and his company. "Ssshepard, How areee youuu?" The boy slurred, his booze laden breath washing over him as the commander sat down beside the drell. "Coping... What brings you here?" The commander repeated, hoping for an answer this time, but not begrudging the boy his state. Kolyat mumbled something, then spoke louder, "Couuld I maaaybe shtay hereee, wish you toniiiight?" The boy asked slurrily.

Shepard wasn't sure why Kolyat would want to stay, but saw no problem with it, "Sure, that's fine, you know where the spare room is?" He asked the drell, jerking his thumb in the vague direction of the room. "Yeshhhh, and thank you Sheeepur, thanky youuuu." Kolyat's head started to loll about towards the end and Shepard wondered if he would be sick. "Come on, I was about to head to bed myself, Ill help you up the stairs." Taryn offered, standing and offering his hand. Kolyat shook his head and tried to stand, but his knees shook and he started to fall.

Shepard caught the falling drell and gently hoisted him up, hoping he could support his own weight. He couldn't. The moment Shepard's supporting hand left the boy, he began to fall again. With a sigh, the human hoisted the drell into his arms and carried him up the stairs. Kolyat said something, but it was too jumbled and slurred to make out, so he just ignored it and took the drunk alien to the spare room. As the commander stepped into the room, the lights came up, casting the room in a soft blue glow.

Taryn gently laid the boy on the bed and pulled the covers over him. "If you need anything, just yell, ok?" he told the smashed drell. Kolyat nodded and tried his words again, but just came out as another mumbled slur. "Shepard smiled knowingly and killed the lights, dropping the room into darkness again. Choosing not to think about it, the commander headed downstairs to follow Kolyat's lead. He walked behind the mahogany bar in his posh parlor and poured himself a strong drink. Playing the customer now, he stepped around the bar and slumped on a stool, sucking greedily at his brew.

The uncut batarian ale burned his throat harshly going down, but it was a welcome burn, one the commander knew very well form his past. The drink vanished all too soon and Taryn debated pouring another, but decided not, substituting instead an angry pound on the bar. H pushed himself away from the stretch of wood and headed for his bed, not drunk, but definitely not sober. The tired man has watched so many of his friends die, and it was beginning to wear on him.

He sluggishly pulled his clothed off and slung them across the room, crawling into the soft embrace of his mattress. Sleep came easily, bringing with it memories of his latest lost brother.

Taryn was jostled from his sleep by an unknown force. It was a slight tremor moving through the bed, not noticeable to most, but Shepard had been in a light, fitful sleep, wrought with dreams of the fallen of Thane's death. Taryn opened his eyes blearily, trying to see the disturbance that had woke him. He blinked a few times, the sleep not really fading, but his eyes adjusting to the dark. He could still feel the tendrils of alcohol tugging at him, but he knew he wasn't drunk enough to be seeing this, it must be happening.

Kolyat had crawled into his bed and was fumbling with the covers, trying to pull them back. "Kolyaat? Why are you in my beed?" Shepard's voice had just the slightest slur, but it didn't bother him. Kolyat murmured something, his flanged voice making the words a gravely jumble. The sound was oddly pleasing to the commander, but it didn't answer his question. Taryn sighed, but didn't object as the boy figured out the covers and peeled them back, exposing his body to the cool night. A slight shiver ran down Shepard's spine at the cold as Kolyat slipped into the bed next to him.

The commander didn't mind, he was just drunk enough that he didn't care, besides, he had shared a bunk with two other men in boot, so it wasn't something that bothered him anymore. Another shiver ran through Shepard as a cool, plated chest snugged up against his side and a slender arm snaked around his chest, its hand coming to a rest against his toned pectoral. "Kolyaat?" Taryn said his name, a question.

Soft, plate lips brushed against the humans ear as the flanged response came to him, "I waas coooold..." The drell's words sounded... husky. A shiver ran through Taryn again, not from the cold this time. He had never told a soul, but Taryn Shepard was bi. He found that passion and understanding were rare, and nice where ever they were found.

He didn't exactly think that being intimate with his friend's son was a brilliant idea, but that was jumping to conclusions, he didn't know where Kolyat was going with this, but he found that he didn't mind where it went. Kolyat's cool leg slid over Taryn's and the drell hummed into his ear, his strangely soft lips tickling the flesh. Another shiver, stronger this time, coursed through Shepard and he slipped his arm around the boy, resting it on his chilly shoulder. Taryn turned his head to look at the drell, only to see the side of his head, as the boy had turned to look at the human's hand.

Kolyat made a content sound and turned his head back to look at the commander. Their lips brushed together and they stared at each other, Vibrant green meeting gleaming obsidian in a way they never had before. Kolyat's lips were surprisingly soft and lush, very pleasing to touch. The drell's lips moved against the human's and the human's moved back, engaging in the sudden kiss. The chill body pulled closer to it's blazing human counterpart, snugging up to him.

Shepard sighed when the drell pulled away, the moment ended. "Did you like that Taryn?" The human was surprised, he didn't think that Kolyat knew his first name. "Mmmmm, yes..." He murmured back to the drell, wishing that he hadn't stopped. "Do you want to do it again?" The boy asked, his voice husky and low, filled with hope. "Yessss..." Shepard replied, anticipating the drell's silky lips on his again. The blue alien complied, pressing his chilly lips back to the commander's in another sensuous kiss.

Shepard pressed his hot tongue against Kolyat's lips, begging entrance to his mouth. The boy complied, parting his lips for the man, letting the blazing muscle pass into the cool, wet cavern of his mouth. Kolyat tasted salty and sweet, like the ocean breeze of the port city Taryn had grown up in. He prodded the drell's depths, rousing his tongue to a playful duel. They sparred between each other's mouths, from the cool, sweet depths of Kolyat's, to the hot confines of Taryn's.

They finally broke for air and Kolyat licked the bit of saliva from his and Shepard's lips. Nimbly, the lithe drell climbed atop the commander, resting on his hips with his small hands against Shepard's broad chest. It was then Taryn realized that the alien was just as naked as he, with his hard member pressed tight against the boys pelvis, his rider's resting against it.

Kolyat slowly laid down on Shepard's chest, his head against the man's shoulder. "Do you want me Taryn?" He asked the commander softly, his voice coming out like a purr. "Yes..." he told the boy. "Say it, I want to hear you say it." His voice was a low purr in the commander's ear as he brushed his lips against the shell of his ear. "I want you Kolyat, I want you bad."

The commander reached around the petite drell, placing one arm on his cool back and pressing the boy's head down for a kiss with the other. Their tongues danced while Shepard's hands roamed the drell's body, sliding slowly down his sides and grasping his firm rear. Taryn smiled into the kiss at the moan he got from Kolyat when he squeezed the boys rump, kneading it in his hands. The boy redoubled his efforts in the kiss, pinning Shepard's tongue quickly.

Taryn brought his hand up and put it to Kolyat's lips when they broke for air. "Suck." He commanded, pushing his fingers into the drell's perfect, pouty lips. The boy obeyed, taking Shepard's rough, Callused digits and giving them a thick coating of saliva. The commander withdrew his fingers and replaced his lips on his rider's, licking the bit of saliva from his chin. A wave of colors hit Shepard as the oil from Kolyat's skin sank into his tongue.

Taryn enjoyed the technicolor show as he kissed the boy. He put his slick fingers to the drell's entrance and slowly pushed one in, swallowing the groan from his rider. Kolyat ground his hips into Shepard's to distract himself as the man slowly loosened him. Taryn fit both his fingers in and scissored them, earning a gasp from the drell, followed by a pleasured moan.

"I'm ready Taryn, take me now." The drell moaned lustily into Taryn's ear, grinding against him. Shepard happily complied, grasping the boy's hips and lifting him up easily. The human lined up with the drell's pucker and slowly lowered him onto his member. Shepard nearly bent in half trying to fit in, but finally, Kolyat relaxed enough and his head passed the tight ring of muscle.

Th drell moaned loudly as he was filled, slowly taking all of Shepard in one go. The commander hugged his lithe drell to him tightly and pushed himself up and over, laying Kolyat on his back. Taryn pulled out to the head and slowly pushed back into into the drell's velvet depths, earning a long, loud moan. He leaned down and tickled the cool flesh of the boy's neck, nipping at the plate playfully while he slowly pumped in and out of him.

Kolyat gasped and moaned as he was repeatedly filled by the commander, an experience unlike any other he had ever had. He could feel already, the heat in his belly gathering, a great tension building in him as the commander made love to him. His own desires growing and filling his mind, Taryn began to speed up, boosting Kolyat's moans to cries, and then shrieks, of pleasure as he pistoned in and out of the boy. He gave the drell a long lick on the jaw and a crushing kiss as the hallucinogenic coursed through him, increasing his senses ten fold.

Kolyat couldn't take any more of the rough pounding Shepard was giving him, His screams of ecstasy cut off as he came, spilling his seed onto his belly. He whimpered as he rode the afterglow and Shepard slowed down to a leisurely pace. "You... haven't cum... yet?" Kolyat panted out, breathless from the blinding orgasm the human had brought him to.

"Not yet." Shepard said evenly, not the least bit tired from the exertion. "Good..." The drell replied, sitting up with the commander still in him. He pushed the burly man onto his back and gasped slightly at the shift as it sent a burst of pleasure through him. Taryn's hands rested on Kolyat's hips as he slowly began to rise and fall on him, moans and cries escaping the boy's lips. Shepard grasped the drell's shoulders and pulled him down for a kiss, bucking his hips into him at the same time. Taryn caught the boy's mouth as it opened to cry out, swallowing it and shoving his tongue into the boys mouth.

Shepard bent his knees and began to power into Kolyat, rocking him against his chest, creating friction in other pleasurable areas. The drell clawed at the sheets and bit into Shepard's shoulder to keep from screaming while the commander held his hips like a vice and smashed into him relentlessly. Kolyat couldn't hold it in and screamed at the top of his lungs into Taryn's shoulder. He convulsed wildly as another earth shattering orgasm obliterated his mind and he collapsed on the human, not even registering Shepard's own grunt of release and the flood of seed that filled him and dribbled out.

They were both sweaty and exhausted, Taryn barely managed to pull the covers over them before he passed out under a lightly snoring Kolyat.


End file.
